


Right Hook

by hunters_retreat



Series: What You're Getting [8]
Category: Supernatural/Leverage - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot's got a mean right hook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Hook

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt of Dean/ice pack, Don’t call Eliot sweetheart and pat his belly, got it (of a pregnant Eliot)

  
Sam and John look up, faces a twin expression of amusement and wariness as they watched Dean grab two ice packs out of the freeze and stumble to the table. He was sure his eye was already starting to purple nicely.

 

He put one ice pack on his face, sat back in the chair and spread his legs, placing the other ice pack there. Sam started to snicker and if Dean weren’t already hurting he’d have slapped Sam silly.

 

“Dean?” John asked, amusement tinting his voice and making Dean look up and scowl at both men. “Something you want to explain?”

 

“Don’t call Eliot sweetheart and pat his belly, got it?” John lost it then, standing up and laughing as he went. “I’m telling you, even pregnant Eliot’s got a mean right hook.”

 

 


End file.
